


He's on my mind

by MonochromeWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pining, Reporter AU, Romance, Vicchan is Yuuri's therapy dog, Viktor is still an ice skater, Yuuri is a reporter, Yuuri skates sometimes, or my poor attempt at romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeWriter/pseuds/MonochromeWriter
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri had the full potential to go on to become a professional Skater, unfortunately an accident took that from it. Not to worry he couldn’t give up the ice so easily. So instead he decided to become a reporter/journalist for his favorite sport. On the side he took the proper schooling to become a certified coach, but really that’s more like a plan B, or really at this point its a plan C.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is edited and i don't actually know what i'm doing.

Yuuri tapped his pen against his notepad as he re-read the notes. Unfortunately he was no longer in the same mindset he had been in the other day and now nothing was making any sense. He was just an intern and he was going to get fired. Why did he think this would be any better than college? He felt horribly unprepared for this.

“As your best friend,” Phichit interrupted his inner turmoil, “And roommate, it is long past due to celebrate this new chapter in your life. Come on, you’ve got a few days before you have to turn anything in.”

Yuuri watched as Phichit took his pen and notebook from his hand and set them back on his desk. He then dragged Yuuri up from his squeaky desk chair. As his brain finally caught up with the moment he started stammering out protest.  
“I can put this off Phichit! I have to get it done so I can revise and polish it.”

“Which you can do tomorrow, you’ll have plenty of time. Now I won’t here no, you’re coming out with me. You have a fantastic job and you’re roommates with Thailand’s best figure skater who you can interview any day you want, so you’re pretty set.” Phichit had his phone out but before taking a picture he paused. “First we need to fix you up!”

Yuuri was aware that his protests were weak. They were probably not the best combination as he always struggled to say no to Phichit. And then an idea came to him.

“Do you think I can actually get an interview for my blog?” It wasn’t a very popular blog, he mostly had so far talked about his own experience. Which was limited to a small amount of years. And hardly any of that had been international competitions.

“Of course!” Phichit grinned as he dragged Yuuri to the bathroom.

Yuuri already knew he was going to regret this all, especially with the amount of selfies that Phichit was taking. (Sometimes he would co-star in them.) He usually did regret going out with Phichit It usually ended up with him getting drunk and making an absolute fool of himself. Only to wake up in the morning with a horrible hangover and half of a memory of the night. One that Phichit enjoyed filling in with embarrassing pictures and the occasional video.

But… he hadn’t actually celebrated getting the internship and if things went well he might actually be signed on being the Skating season picked back up. If not there were a few other places he could try for. An internship would still look very good. And maybe if nothing got back to him… it had been a long time since he had been home.

“Okay Phichit, we can’t go overboard. You know how easily I gain weight and-and I can’t have any setbacks.” As bad as it was if he wanted to be a reporter he’d practically had to keep up with his figure skating body. People wanted thin-waisted pretty reporters. And well Yuuri was rather plain but he would give himself even more a disadvantage by becoming fat.

“Some drinks and fries isn’t overboard, Yuuri.” Phichit scoffed, “Just think of it as a cheat day.”

“You’re a horrible friend,” Yuuri groaned as he pulled on the pants that his roommate had tossed at him. He instantly realized that Phichit picking his clothes out was a big mistake. “Phichit! I can’t go out in this!” The pants were far too tight, sure he could button them but there were public indecency laws and these pants were definitely it crossing a line into it.

Phichit laughed, “You’re fine. Trust me there are far more worse things than pants that cling to your ass and thighs.”

Why did he let Phichit talk him into these things? Why did he let himself be pulled around so easily?

And maybe if he allowed himself he might admit that he did feel a little sexy in the clothes Phichit had picked out for him.

B-But he couldn’t honestly go out like this!

“Can’t we just stay in and celebrate with a movie or something?” Yuuri tried weakly.

“No way, you’re dressed up already and looking smoking!” Phichit winked and took several pictures, “We’re going to celebrate properly. Now stop dragging your feet. Lets go!”

Yuuri ran a hand through his slicked back hair and reluctantly followed after Phichit. The smaller man gasped and rounded on Yuuri.

“Wait, contacts! We have to complete the look and your glasses… well we’ve got to leave cute little cinnamon roll Yuuri at home, sexy Yuuri’s hitting the town tonight and sexy Yuuri wears contacts.” Phichit pushed Yuuri back, stealing his glasses from his face before retrieving contacts from the bathroom. Yuuri hated contacts he never used them except for when Phichit made him for these kinds of crazy nights.

Yuuri took a deep breath. He could do this. He could have fun and enjoy himself. It was only for a night.

What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again nothing is edited and i still don't know what i'm doing

“Yes, okay, I’m sorry I’ll feed you,” Yuuri groaned as he rolled over and away from the miniature poodle licking at his face. He was wholly unsurprised that he had the world’s worst hangover. He expected it the moment Phichit talked him into shots. It took a great deal of effort to make it out of his bed. He grimaced at the brightness of the day. Well surprisingly he hadn’t slept till noon, it was eleven. That had to be a record or something.

Phichit was still in bed, his door shut. Even so after he set Vicchan’s dish of food down he made a breakfast big enough for him and Phichit both. It seemed the smell summoned Phichit from his room. Yuuri didn’t have the energy to speak and so it seemed neither did Phichit. So they ate in silence, Yuuri contemplating his life far too much to be considered healthy.

Usually Yuuri would’ve gone on a morning run and been back by now. The thought of exercise was… well he definitely wasn’t going to go on any runs today. Instead he took Vicchan on a short walk to a nearby park and back. Phichit had taken over the coffee table and was slowly wadding through homework. Yuuri didn’t envy him, but then again he still had his own version of homework waiting for him.

“I’m so screwed,” Yuuri groaned as he slumped over his desk.

Where would he be now if he had landed the quad all those years ago? Maybe he would be like Phichit, training heartily to wow everyone an go to the Grand Prix Final.

He shouldn’t be dwelling on this. It never brought him to a good place.

With a grimace Yuuri opened up his notes and then his laptop. Better to immerse himself in work and hope he would fall down that dark dank hole. Not that he really thought it would work, it hardly ever did.

Vicchan pawed at his thigh. Yuuri smiled faintly as he helped the poodle up into his lap. A laugh escaped as Vicchan kissed his jaw. He leaned back into the seat and it creaked loudly in protests. One of these days it was going to break and Yuuri was going to fall back and hurt something.

“Thanks, Vicchan, you always know what I need.” Yuuri mumbled as he scratched the dog behind the ears. Vicchan was one of the best distractions, far better than all the times that Phichit’s hamsters escaped. They were ridiculously good at that. (They had gone through a few cages before finally settling on the one they had. So far they had ten days of no escapes. Hamsters really shouldn’t be so smart, it was kind of scary.) And it was a little stressful trying to look for them and hope that they hadn’t been stepped on or escaped the apartment.

Vicchan just took his stress away.

Even if it was momentary, Yuuri was thankful for his canine companion.

As awesome as Phichit was sometimes the Thai skater just added to his stress.

Yuuri eventually did finish the article. Then he edited it a few times before calling Phichit in to read it. It was all sort of procedure. After some suggestions form Phichit he edited it some more before he felt it was ready to go to his editor. Some might call it overkill, Yuuri really didn’t have much an excuse. It was his anxiety and he wanted it near perfect. As much as criticism was necessary it was a giant blow whenever he was told his work wasn’t good enough.

So of course it felt great to know that his hard work paid off and his editor and bosses actually liked the things he did.  
His best ones seemed to be the ones on Viktor Nikiforov. Probably because as a devote fan he kind of lost himself when writing about the Legendary skater. It was kind of embarrassing but it had landed him his job.

“Okay, I’m sending it in,” Yuuri let out a long breath of air and clicked the send button. With that sudden weight off his chest he compulsively checked his blog.

Yuuri couldn’t deny that having a presence on media helped things a lot. He wasn’t completely comfortable posting pictures of himself and making posts daily, but those were habits from when he had been a skater himself. But now this was his job. He was never going to be as immersed as Phichit but at least he had stopped getting that ‘are you real’ look from people. Yes, he had a facebook now.

People actually seemed to like it when he posted things about Vicchan. Which was really nice.  
When he checked his twitter he found that he had a message. Well that wasn’t anything new. The thing was the message was from Christophe Giacometti, the actual one. Yuuri gaped at the message. Should he be angry at Phichit? Or thankful?

Wait no! He had to reply to Chris.

Of course he wanted an interview.

But he was going to mess it up.

Horribly.

But if he handed his work an interview starring Christophe Giacometti than- Well he wasn’t going to through out this opportunity.

“Phichit!” His voice came out a little more desperate then he intended. “What am I going to do?”

“What? I thought you sent it in,” Phichit asked far too innocently as he poked his head back into the room.

Yuuri gave him an unimpressed look. Which was enough for Phichit to drop the facade. That devilish smile spread across his lips.

“Okay, alright,” He laughed as he held up his hands, “So I have an idea, actually I got the idea last night when we did our interview.”

Yuuri choked, did he really want to know? At least he knew Phichit hadn’t posted it… yet. And when he did Yuuri was going to be there to get him to take it down. And if Phichit didn’t well Yuuri had plenty of blackmail to convince him to rethink that decision.

“What’s the idea?” He hadn’t meant to sound snappish but it came out that way. “And make it fast, I can’t just have him waiting for a reply, that’s rude.”

“Bless you lord for Katsuki Yuuri, the king of cinnamon rolls.”

Yuuri snorted, “Stop, Phichit.”

“Well you know you’ve got sexy fun party Yuuri and then you’ve got sweet cinnamon roll Yuuri, and so we just need confident reporter Yuuri. It’ll be like that improv class we took last year.” Phichit did seem to be going somewhere with this…but Yuuri always failed miserably at those classes. And ‘sexy fun party Yuuri’ was just Yuuri heavily inebriated.

“I don’t know Phichit, I can’t see how it’ll work… and won’t it be weird to suddenly change personalties from the other things I’ve been doing?”

Phichit waved a dismissive hand, “Not at all. People will hardly notice, and those that do will just see it as you improving yourself for your job. Now reply Chris and set up for the interview in a week or two so we can practice. And if it ever becomes too overwhelming than you can ust apologize to Chris and call it off.”

Okay.

That sounded doable.

“Alright…we can give it a try,” Yuuri worried his bottom lip as he brought his phone out and worked on a reply, keeping it professional and polite while also thanking him for the opportunity.

There was something nagging at him though. Why had Chris suddenly decided to give him this opportunity? He’d have to ask Phichit later what he had said to the Swiss Skater to make him agree to such a thing.

But… Did he want to know? Probably not. It would probably be mortifying going off of past experiences.

“We’ll meet after class and before I have to go the rink,” Phichit decided as he had his own phone out.

Yuuri huffed in amusement, “So lunch?”

“Yes,” Phichit chuckled and flashed Yuuri a smile. “Don’t worry too much Yuuri, this will be a good thing.”

Well, he couldn’t be too sure about that but he was feeling pretty good right now. Far better when he had gotten up today. Just because he felt like it, he pulled Phichit into a hug. It was normal Yuuri behavior. Vicchan yipped and demanded attention, also typical Vicchan behavior.

“See, I told you last night was a good thing.”

Yuuri pulled back and stared his best friend. Suspicious.

Nope. No. He really didn’t want to know.

He shook his head and went to go start some tea. Now that he had his work finished he could relax some. It had been a while since he had curled up on the couch with Vicchan and watched TV just for fun.

Only Vicchan had other plans. He was restless and Yuuri ended up playing with him instead. Which was fine, it was still time well spent.

* * *

 

He met Phichit at his usual middle-of-the-day meeting spot. Which was at a cafe just on the edge of campus. Mainly because it was walking distance to the skating club. Yuuri had brought Vicchan along, mainly because they actually let him into the shop. And even though no one minded once he got his tea and a snack he still sat outside. The day was beautiful, if a little on the chilly side, and it seemed a waste to spend it inside.

Phichit patted Vicchan on the head just before pulling out his laptop from his bag. He had a power point. Yuuri wondered if

Phichit put this kind of effort into school work or say conquering the world… he’d probably manage it.

Yuuri was laughing throughout it. It all seemed ridiculous.

“I don’t know Phichit, I… I just can’t see this working out well…”

“Trail and error, we’ll work through it.” He said with out a doubt, or at least if he did Yuuri wasn’t aware. Perhaps he worried enough for the both of them…. And then some, but that wasn’t the point. “We’ll do some mock interviews, trust me Yuuri. We’ll figure this out.”

Yuuri returned Phichit’s smile, if a bit weaker.

He really did struggle telling Phichit no… and what if this actually worked out?

Yuuri pulled Vicchan into his lap and maybe fed him some crumbs that the dog shouldn’t have gotten. As he held his dog with one arm his other was jotting down a few notes on his notepad. He had learned fairly quickly to bring the thing everywhere he went.

“So you don’t have to actually be confident to make people think you have confidence. Me quirky, maybe a bit flirty.” Phichit said getting right into it. He tapped his chin, “We’ll lets take Viktor Nikiforov for example. He’s flirtatious in his interviews, maybe its a bit over the top but it works.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up. Sure Phichit knew that he idolized the Russian Skater, but sometimes talking about it in public made Yuuri a little nervous. It was probably nothing to be embarrassed about, except oh yeah he had a huge celebrity crush on the man. He named his dog after him! He had posters of Viktor all over his room here and back home in Japan. If anyone found out they’d probably be disgusted. (Sure Phichit and even Celestino knew and didn’t find it disgusting but they were wonderful people.)

He scratched Vicchan’s chest, grounding himself. It was alright no one was listening to them. He was okay.

“There is no way that I could-No-No that’s a bit a large gap-difference don’t you think?” He was stuttering and he felt like his face was on fire.

“Just an example Yuuri, okay?” Phichit said with a patient look, “Don’t worry I have a few more examples, even some videos.”

Should Yuuri groan? But really he was honestly amazed that Phichit was helping him so much. Surely Phichit had far better things to do. (He would probably cry later how great a friend Phichit was. Too good a friend. He didn’t deserve him. And maybe he’d just remember how Phichit often got him drunk and took embarrassing pictures and videos of him and he’d realize he probably did deserve Phichit.)

They probably stuck around for an hour before they both had to go. Yuuri had to take Vicchan back to their apartment and do some grocery shopping. He had work tomorrow so he wouldn’t get the chance and they were severely low on plenty of things.

On his way he thought about all that they’d talked about.

How could he be a better reporter? A reporter that did flail about and stutter during interviews?

He didn’t have an answer yet, but he hoped he did before his interview with Christophe Giacometti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this was going to be longer but the problem with working on two different things is... i forgot what i'd figured out for this chapter and so yeah... still i sort of like this chapter and hope you enjoy! (And thank you all so much <3)

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the password to my original tumblr, i probably could recover it somehow but i ended up making a new on. It's just mostly sailor moon, yuri on ice, and voltron with the occasional random post. But if you want come follow me @ https://theriskyunicorn.tumblr.com/


End file.
